Les chaleurs de Kyubi
by na-chan et sa-chan
Summary: Naruto ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. il fait des rêves bizarre et lorsqu'il voit un certain beau brun il à des envies pas très catholique. quoi? qu'est-ce que tu dit Kyu? tes chaleurs? oh c'est pas possible!


À Konoha, les villageois s'éveillait comme tous les matins. Et comme tous les matins, le village commençais à se remplir de vie. Il était 9h lorsque un jeune blond se réveilla après une nuit très agité. Vous l'aurez deviné il s'agit de Naruto. Ce jour-là il était en repos et pouvais donc se levait à n'importe quelle heure, sauf qu'il devait s'entraîner avec Sasuke. Et oui, Sasuke était revenu à Konoha après avoir tué Oroshimaru et Tobi (alias Madara). Itachi, lui avait aidé pour tuer leur ancêtre qui était d'ailleurs responsable du massacre des Ushiwa.

Naruto se dépêchait il était en retards pour son entraînement (comme d'habitude diront certain lol) et il allait se faire engueuler par son ami. ( oui je sais sa non plus sa change pas) mais il fallait le comprendre aussi, son rêve l'avait plus que troublé et savoir qu'il allait voir la personne responsable de se trouble n'arrangeais rien. Car vous l'avez deviné, Naruto avait rêvé de Sasuke, mais le pire s'est qu'il avait rêvé qu'il s'embrassait! Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais en tous cas c'était bizarre.

En arrivant sur le terrain d'entraînement il vit Sasuke.

( putain c'est vrai qu'il est beau comme sa en sueur! Hein mais à quoi je pense moi! Au secours!)

_( bah alors gamin ça va pas? )_

(kyu, qu'est-ce qui se passe?)

_(Je suis désolé mais je crois que j'ai mes chaleurs.)_

( quoi? Mais pourquoi je les ressent moi?)

_(parce que je suis en toi et que apparemment il te plait.)_

(pff arrête)

_(gamin?)_

(quoi?)

_(il s'inquiète là. Tu ne bouge plus.)_

Naruto quitte kyubi et regarde Sasuke.

« -hé Dobe pas trop tôt ça fait 5 minutes que je te parle.

-mais oui au moins, tout le monde sait que le grand Sasuke Ushiwa parle plus de 10 secondes. Ha ha ha.

-Usuratonkashi!

-bon on s'entraîne? Demanda Naruto en se préparant.

-ça fait plus de 30 minutes que je t'attends jte signal.

-désolé mais c'est pas ma faute!

-c'es de la mienne peut-être!

-bah oui justement!

-quoi? Fit Sasuke surpris.

Naruto regrettait ses paroles mais s'était sortis tout seul.

-non rien, j'ai rien dit! Fit Naruto gêné, on commence?

-hn. »

Ils se metterent en position de combat et commencèrent à échanger des coups. Le combat commença pas queues coups sans chakra. Ils utilisaient uniquement leur force physique. Le blond se concentrait sur le combat mais à un moment d'inattention il se retrouva à terre avec Sasuke sur lui.

_(saute lui dessus!)_

(non mais sa va pas toi!)

_(t'en as envie et moi aussi!)_

(c'est tes chaleurs les responsables)

_(peut-être, mais t'en crève d'envie aller un peu de courage!)_

(NON!)

_(pourquoi? T'en a envie la preuve en est que ton corps est en train de lui montrer! Hahaha)_

(qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?)

_(regarde par toi-même!)_

Naruto se repris et regarda Sasuke qui s'était relevé et le regardait bizarrement. Naruto ne compris qu'après avoir aperçut son entre jambe, il était excité. Géné il s'excusa.

« -désolé Sasuke, dit-il en baissant la tête.

-hn, c'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois vide toi avant de venir!

-ça n'aurait rien changé, chuchota le blond.

-et pourquoi ça?

-c'est à cause de toi! C'est toi qui me fait cet effet!

-répète! S'écria Sasuke choqué.

-Teme gueule pas, c'est kyubi il est en chaleur.

-quoi?

-je sais ça a l'air louche mais jte jure que c'est vrai même si c'est la première fois que ça arrive!

-je te crois, viens on va vois Tsunade, on verra ce qu'elle peut nous dire de plus.

-ok, répondit Naruto avec une petit sourire timide. »

Ils partirent tout les deux en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. En arrivant ils frappèrent et entrèrent. Tsunade les regarda et demanda.

« -qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-euh….euh…, Naruto hésita il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-est-il possible que Kyubi est des chaleurs? Demanda Sasuke.

-euh… oui j'imagine. Pourquoi?

-je crois non j'en suis sure qu'il l'est en ce moment. Mais c'est la première fois que ça arrive! Expliqua Naruto.

-je vois.

-quoi? C'est tout ce que vous en dîtes, dit Sasuke.

-que veux-tu que j'ajoute, il faut attendre que ça passe.

-et combien de temps sa va durer?demanda Sasuke.

-je ne sais pas, environ 3 semaines, peut-être plus peut-être moins; dit Tsunade puis elle se retourna vers Naruto et ajouta, comment peux-tu être sure que ton démon est en chaleurs?

Naruto surpris par la question et surtout gêné baissa la tête. Il regarda Sasuke puis Tsunade pour revenir à Sasuke et rebaissa la tête.

-je …..j'ai….euh…j'ai fait un rêve plutôt inhabituelle cette nuit et ce matin j'avais entraînement avec Sasuke et tout un coup j'était euh….excité et j'avais très chaud et j'avais envie de….enfin voilà quoi. expliqua Naruto en finissant d'une petite voix.

-oh, je vois, fit Tsunade en regardant les deux jeunes ninjas face à elle. Sasuke avait l'air tendu. Je dois vous dire, les garçons, que plus les chaleurs de Kyubi arriveront a leurs fin et plus elles auront des effet sur toi Naruto. Et plus Sasuke, puisque c'est lui que te fait envie, plus il te repoussera plus Kyubi et toi vous vous exciterais.

-quoi! S'écrièrent les deux garçons.

-désolé.

-mais enfin c'est quoi cette histoire? Fit Sasuke.

-tu verras bien. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot les jeunes, alors dehors. »

Ils sortirent du bureau et de la tour. Ils ne se regardaient pas, l'un était honteux et l'autre était surpris. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment réagir. Naruto commençais à partir, il se retourna à demi et s'excusa et finit par s'enfuir en courant. Sasuke partit de son côté, plongeais dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce qu'il avait apprit sur Naruto et se qu'il ressentait. Il devrait peut-être se tenir à distance du blond mais dès le lendemain ils devront faire de nouveau équipe, s'était donc impossible. Il partit chez lui, ignorant encore ce qu'il ferait le lendemain face à Naruto.

La journée passa lentement, Sasuke resta chez lui à s'entraîner et Naruto fit de même de son coté.

Le lendemain ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant le blond s'était une fois de plus réveillé après un rêve où Sasuke était l'acteur principal. Un rêve encore plus troublant car ils se sautaient dessus et faisaient l'amour. Kakashi arriva et leur donna leur mission en leur expliquant que Sakura était malade et que lui-même avait une autre mission. Ils seraient donc seuls pour la mission. Avant de partir Naruto demanda à Kakashi de veiller sur Sakura et se tourna vers Sasuke. Kakashi leur dit que c'était Itachi qui veillait sur leur amie au grand étonnement des deux ados.

Ils partirent sans se parler. Leur mission était simple, ils devaient aller chercher des plantes médicinales pour Tsunade. Avant de partir Kakashi leur avait expliqué à quoi elles ressemblaient.

Le temps de cette mission devait être de cinq jours environ; deux jours pour l'aller, un pour chercher les plantes et 2 autres pour le retour. L'un comme l'autre redoutaient ces cinq jours où ils ne seraient que tout les deux.

C'est vrai ça, comment aller réagir Sasuke si Naruto lui sautait dessus? Et que ferait ce dernier si il faisait le même style de rêve que les nuits précédentes?

À la fin de la première journée ils avaient parcouru les ¾ du chemin. C'était plus que prévus, mais normal puisqu'il avançaient sans parler et sans faire de pause. Ils évitaient de se parlaient plus que nécessaire.

À la nuit tombé ils s'arrêtèrent et Naruto pris le premier tour de garde. Il regardait le brun dormir et le trouvait vraiment beau et mignon lorsqu'il dormait. Quand se fut au tour de Sasuke de prendre la garde, Naruto se dirigea vers sa couche et le regarda un instant dormir. Il avait une grande envie de l'embrasser, il se pencha donc et sous les encouragement de Kyubi, posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait en contact avec un arbre. Sasuke s'était réveillait en sentant quelque chose de doux sur ses lèvres. Il avait été surpris de voir que c'était Naruto et encore plus en se rendant compte qu'il avait appréciait ce baiser. Il l'avait donc repoussé violemment. Sasuke se leva, pris place en haut d'une branche sans se préoccuper de son ami. Ce dernier alla se coucher là où Sasuke avait dormi précédemment. Il s'endormit avec l'odeur de Sasuke et rêva de lui.

Sasuke, lui, l'observa et l'entendit plus d'une fois dire son prénom, ou plutôt gémir. il se doutait du genre de rêve que faisait le blond mais ne dit rien. Il se surpris même à sourire. Ça lui plaisait de savoir qu'il faisait de l'effet à Naruto. Au matin il le réveilla d'un coup de pied et vit qu'il avait une érection naruto se réveilla, et vit Sasuke se dirigeait vers la rivière à coté de laquelle ils se reposaient. Puis il vit la bosse à son entre jambe, il s'éloigna donc du camp pour se soulager. La journée passa rapidement. Ils étaient arrivé à destination vers 13h et avaient commencé leur recherche après un petit repas. Ils ne se parlaient toujours pas et Naruto essayait par tout les moyen de s'approchait de Sasuke. Celui-ci l'envoyait bouler. La nuit et la journée suivante ressemblaient aux précédentes. Le chemin du retour était très tendus. Naruto cherchait n'importe quel prétexte pour toucher Sasuke, qui lui l'envoyer se prendre des arbres. Mais la dernière nuit fut celle où tout dérapa.

Ils s'étaient arrêté pour la nuit et comme d'habitude Naruto pris le premier tour de garde. Et comme d'habitude il réveilla Sasuke par un baiser, un Sasuke qui d'ailleurs adorait sa mais ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde. Et bien sur Naruto fut réceptionnait par un arbre sauf que cette fois-ci il revint à la charge. Il se mit à sauter sur Sasuke pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Sasuke le repoussa encore.

« -non mais tu vas arrêter!

-NON!

-tu n'as pas le choix!

-c'est pas ma faute moi si j'en ai envie!

-peut-être mais contrôle toi, moi j'en ai pas envie!

-si tu en a envie regarde toi.

Sasuke vit qu'il était excité en effet.

-pourquoi faut que sa tombe sur moi?

-je sais pas moi, mais s'il te plais juste un baiser! Supplia Naruto.

-NON c'est clair?

-sas'ke?

-quoi?

-tu te rappel tout ce que baa-chan nous a dit?

-oui pourquoi?

-plus tu me repousse et plus sa m'excite! Expliqua Naruto.

-oh….euh…non c'est mort jme laisserais pas faire!

-tan pis pour toi.

-pourquoi tu dis sa?

-parce que je vais devoir utiliser la force.

-tu me fais pas peur.

-Sasuke, aller soit gentil, jte demande pas grand-chose, juste un baiser. Fit Naruto avec une moue adorable.

-NON! Tu me veux maintenant mais quand les chaleurs de Kyubi seront finit tu ne me voudra plus et tu n'assumera pas.

(**oui je sais Sasuke aussi loquace c'est bizarre)**

-oh je vois, t'as peur que jte jette après.

-pff

-si si c'est sa, fit Naruto en souriant.

-sa suffit! S'énerva Sasuke.

-tu sais si jte veux toi et pas un autre c'est pas un hasard, tu me plaisais déjà avant sa.

-et jdois te croire?

-t'as plutôt intérêt!

-et qu'Est-ce qui me le prouve?

-poue le moment rien, il faut attendre la fin des chaleurs.

-comme c'est pratique, fit ironiquement Sasuke.

-est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti? Ou même abandonné?

- ….non mais…

-pas de mais, et puis je t'aime, avoua Naruto.

Sasuke était surpris et heureux il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir cela et encore moins à cette déclaration.

-quoi?

-JE T'AIME SASUKE! Répéta Naruto en lui souriant tendrement. »

Il s'approcha du brun, mit sa main droite sur la nuque de celui-ci puis posa son autre main sur sa hanche et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris Sasuke se laissait faire puis il répondit au baiser. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent, et Naruto, que les chaleurs excitaient beaucoup, se jeta sur Sasuke. Ils se ré embrassèrent mais Sasuke le repoussa.

« -non pas aujourd'hui pas comme sa!

-comme tu veux mais c'est dure d'arrêter alors que tu es là tout près.

-je sais mais peux pas comme sa. Désolé.

-ok je vais essayer de me calmer, promit Naruto.

-je t'aime. »

Naruto sourit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent le lendemain au village, ils apprirent que Sakura allait bien mieux et que Itachi et elle étaient ensemble.

Deux semaines plus tard, les chaleurs de Kyubi étant finit, Naruto avait redit à Sasuke qu'il l'aimait. À ces paroles Sasuke avait voulu savoir si c'était vrai que les chaleurs était finit.

« -mais oui, Kyubi ne comprend d'ailleurs pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi.

-ok sympas le chat.

_(gamin dit à ton merdeus _de se calmer sinon jle croque!)

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit, Sasuke se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. ils ne se lâchaient plus. Rien ni personne n'aurai pu les séparer sans risquer sa vie. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blond où Sasuke le poussa vers le lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement sans perdre de temps. Ils prendraient leur temps la prochaine fois, pour le moment ils étaient pressé. Depuis le temps qu'ils en avaient envie. Une fois nus, Sasuke prépara Naruto avec ses doigts. Quelques minutes plus tard Naruto gémissait son nom et lui demandait de le prendre ce que fit Sasuke sans se faire prier.

Ses coups de reins n'avaient rien de tendre, au contraire ils étaient rapide, brutaux. Naruto adorait ça. La libération arriva pour les deux amants au même moment. Épuisé mais heureux Sasuke se retira et s'allongea près de son amour qui se blotti contre son torse.

« -je t'aime Na…..

-salut les mecs! Fit Sakura en débarquant dans la chambre de Naruto.

-Sakura! S'écrièrent les deux amants surpris et gêné.

-Sakura, ma puce, je crois qu'on les dérange là, fit remarquer Itachi en arrivant.

-oh…euh désolé on repassera, fit Sakura en repartant, félicitation tous les deux.

-jt'avais prévenu qu'ils étaient occupé, pff bon félicitation petit frère, Naruto prends soin de lui, ajouta Itachi en partant.

-tu n'as pas finit ta phrase Sasu.

-je disait simplement que je t'aimais.

-moi aussi je t'aime Koneko

-je suis pas un petit chat, tenshi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et refirent l'amour beaucoup plus lentement se découvrant.


End file.
